narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Templat:PD
}}|old=''Gambar ini (atau berkas media lain) adalah sebuah ranah publik karena hak ciptanya telah kedaluwarsa.'' Hal ini berlaku untuk Amerika Serikat, Kanada, Uni Eropa dan negara-negara dengan masa berlaku hak cipta '''seumur hidup pencipta ditambah 70 tahun'.'' |user=''Gambar ini telah dilepas untuk ranah publik oleh penciptanya, }}}}:User: }| }. Dan ini berlaku di seluruh dunia.'' Di beberapa negara ini tidak dimungkinkan secara sah; jika begitu: '' }}}}:User: }| } memberikan siapa pun hak untuk menggunakan karya untuk tujuan apa saja, tanpa persyaratan apa pun, kecuali yang ditetapkan oleh hukum.'' |openclipart=''Gambar ini berasal dari Open Perpustakaan Clip Art. Semua karya yang termasuk dalam perpustakaan adalah ranah publik.'' }|Original URL: }|Untuk penggunggah: Harap berikan parameter link ke halaman di mana gambar ini muncul.}} |self=''Saya, pembuat karya ini, melepas karya ini ke dalam ranah publik. Hal ini berlaku di seluruh dunia.'' Dalam hal ini tidak memungkinkan secara sah: Saya memberikan siapa pun hak untuk menggunakan karya '''untuk tujuan apapun', tanpa persyaratan apa pun, kecuali yang ditetapkan oleh hukum.'' |release=''Karya ini telah (atau dengan ini) dilepaskan ke ranah publik. Hal ini berlaku di seluruh dunia.'' Dalam hal ini tidak memungkinkan secara sah: Pemegang hak cipta memberikan siapa pun hak untuk menggunakan karya '''untuk tujuan apapun', tanpa persyaratan apa pun, kecuali yang ditetapkan oleh hukum.'' |coa= } |croatia='Karya ini bukan merupakan obyek hak cipta' sesuai dengan Hak Cipta dan hak terkait tindakan Republik Kroasia. Artikel 8. # Subyek dari hak cipta meliputi ekspresi dan bukan ide, prosedur, metode operasi atau konsep matematika dan semacamnya. # Subyek dari hak cipta tidak termasuk: # :(1) penemuan, teks resmi dalam ranah legislasi, administrasi, peradilan (tindakan, peraturan, keputusan, laporan, menit, penilaian, standar, dan sejenisnya) dan karya resmi lainnya dan koleksi mereka, diungkapkan untuk tujuan resmi dan diinformasikan ke publik; # :(2) berita harian dan berita lainnya, yang bersifat item hanya informasi pers; # Kreasi seni dan sastra rakyat dalam bentuk aslinya tidak menanggung subyek hak cipta, tetapi komunikasi mereka kepada publik tunduk pada pembayaran remunerasi, seperti untuk komunikasi kepada publik karya cipta yang dilindungi. Remunerasi akan menjadi pendapatan anggaran, dan harus digunakan untuk meningkatkan kreativitas dalam bidang yang bersangkutan. : Catatan: : Terjemahan dari teks resmi dalam ranah legislasi, administrasi dan peradilan, harus dilindungi, kecuali dibuat untuk tujuan resmi menginformasikan publik dan diungkapkan seperti itu. ---- Teks penuh UU: di Kroasia, di Inggris. |brazil=''Menurut UU Industri Properti Brasil (UU 9.279 sejak 14 Mei 1996; Lihat terjemahan), Bab IV, Pasal 191, Simbol resmi Brasil adalah Ranah Publik karena mereka dapat disalin dan diperbanyak tanpa izin dari pemerintah Brasil atau orang lain kecuali mereka sedang disalin atau direproduksi dengan niat busuk. Oleh karena itu diasumsikan bahwa gambar ini telah dilepaskan ke ranah publik. Lihat (pt) sumber ranah publik. Catatan: Penggunaan lambang dan bendera yang '''diatur oleh pembatasan hukum', independen dari status hak cipta penggambaran yang ditampilkan di sini.'' |finland = Berkas ini adalah 'ranah publik' karena merupakan bagian dari keputusan atau pernyataan oleh otoritas atau badan publik Finlandia. Hukum hak cipta Finlandia tahun 2005 menetapkan bahwa tidak ada hak cipta ada di materi tersebut (§ 9). |germany=''Berkas ini menggambarkan lambang dari Jerman ''Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts (perusahaan diatur oleh hukum publik). Menurut Hukum Hak Cipta § 5 Abs. 1 dari Jerman, karya resmi seperti lambang yang gemeinfrei (berada dalam ranah publik).'' Catatan: Penggunaan lambang tersebut '''diatur oleh pembatasan hukum, independen dari status hak cipta penggambaran yang ditampilkan di sini''. |isreal=Gambar ini menunjukkan bendera, lambang, lambang negara atau lambang resmi lain yang dinyatakan sebagai simbol dilindungi di Israel. Terlepas dari pembatasan hak cipta yang mungkin atau mungkin tidak ada pada desain ini, harus digunakan sesuai dengan Bendera Israel, Emblem dan Anthem Hukum (1949), atau Perlindungan Hukum Simbol Israel (1974), dan menurut tata cara diundangkan sesuai dua undang-undang ini. }} |''Berkas ini telah dilepas ke dalam ranah publik oleh pemilik hak cipta, hak cipta atasnya telah berakhir, atau tidak memenuhi syarat untuk hak cipta. Hal ini berlaku di seluruh dunia.'' }} || } |openclipart= |coa= } |brazil= |croatia= |finland= |germany= |isreal= |}} |}} |} is an advanced licensing template for the Public Domain. Usage old :Used for things in which their copyright has expired. user :Used for things which a user has uploaded somewhere and released into the public domain * Username is the username of the person who uploaded the file. * Interwiki is optional, it specifies the interwiki of the site to link to the userpage on if the file was originally uploaded to another MediaWiki site. openclipart :Used for images from the Open Clip Art Library. * Url is optional, it specifies the url of the original image but it is recommended to use this option if possible. self :Used for things which you have created and are releasing into the public domain. release :Used for things which have already or are being released into the public domain. (default) :The default message is just a simple notification that the image is in the public domain. In all cases where possible a specific message should be used or added to the template.